memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Dream
's 2373 Borg-induced dream]] A dream was a series of sensory inputs and emotions involuntarily occurring in the mind during REM sleep. Generally, only those sensory inputs that are pleasant or neutral to the dreamer are referred to as dreams; those that are disturbing or frightening are specifically known as "nightmares". Dream analysis held that people who appeared in a dream represented facets of the dreamer's self. ( ) According to Federation counselors, dreams might contain valuable insights in that things that don't seem to make sense are actually were key to what your unconscious is trying to tell you. ( ; ) AIs sometimes had the ability to dream added to their programming. Noonian Soong added the ability to dream to Data. ( ) Someone dreaming would often see people they knew act very different from their normal ways. In November 2151, aboard a damaged , with little hope of rescue (believing to have been destroyed), Malcolm Reed dreamt that, while recovering in Enterprise s sickbay, he received amorous attention from T'Pol, impressed with his "heroic" actions, but was awakened just as the Vulcan was about to kiss him. Not long after, having actually been rescued, he asked T'Pol if she was supposed to "say something" about "heroics" - upon hearing her less-than-amused response, he smiled, as it signaled that he was not dreaming and had in fact survived. ( ) In 2257, Jett Reno told Paul Stamets after awaking from unconsciousness that she had been dreaming about playing drums for Prince. ( ) In 2367, the crew of the went slowly insane as they were unable to dream while trapped in a Tyken's Rift. ( ) In an alternate timeline, when Benjamin Sisko was knocked into a state of temporal displacement, his initial reappearance on Deep Space 9 was dismissed as a dream. ( ) Worf once commented that Klingons dream about "things that would send cold chills down your spine and wake you in the middle of the night." ( ) In 2373, Jean-Luc Picard experienced a terrifying dream about his experiences with the Borg. The dream was apparently induced by the Borg's proximity. ( ) In 2374, the encountered the Dream Aliens, a species of aliens that lived out their lives in dreams. They became trapped in the same shared dreaming state the aliens lived in, experiencing "false awakenings" - a phenomenon where one dreams they have awakened from a dream, only to have transitioned into another dream - while trying to wake themselves up and escape. ( ) Also in 2374, Seven of Nine was left to tend to Voyager while the rest of the crew was in stasis. Twenty-nine days into this, she reported in her personal log that her dreams had become disturbing. ( ) In 2375, Nog asked Vic Fontaine if he dreamed when his program was off. In response, Vic only smiled ambiguously. ( ) In 2376, The Doctor added a daydreaming subroutine to his program. ( ) Types of dreams * Dismemberment dream (aka "dismantlement dream") * Lucid dream * Nightmare * Vision See also * The Clown * The Interpretation of Dreams * Unimatrix Zero * Vision quest Appendices Background information Although stated as such in , REM sleep is not the exclusive purview of dreams – it is simply the most common time to dream. 5-10% of people who are woken during non-REM sleep also report dreaming. External link * de:Traum Category:Psychology